


Последний месяц лета

by LizziRiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, а потом не болит, коттедж у моря, пенсионерский флафф, шрам немножко болит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Ау, где никто не умер. Прошло два года после победы над Волдемортом. Ремус и Сириус живут в маленьком коттедже у моря  со смутным чувством, что им чего-то не хватает.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Последний месяц лета

После обеда было особенно заметно, что лето уже идет на убыль. Августовское солнце, еще пару недель назад нещадно палившее в закрытые ставни маленького коттеджа, теперь только согревало комнаты приятным теплом. В открытые створки кухонного окна ветер с пляжа заносил песок, наружу рвались тонкие шторы, пахло тиной, морем и кофе. Кофе, впрочем, уже остыл. Люпин глотнул пару раз из кружки, поморщился и поставил ее на стол, рядом с пепельницей, которую Сириус все время забывал чистить. Ремус пытался напоминать ему, но вскоре сдался и просто наблюдал, как гора окурков становилась выше день ото дня, а пепел все сыпался и сыпался на светлую скатерть. Он стряхнул оставшиеся от обеда крошки со стола и устало опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Из кухни ему были видны: море - серо-синее, немного тревожное, пляж – розовато-белый, до сих пор прогретый летней жарой, и пес – черный, лохматый, зарывшийся мордой в песок. Ремус вздохнул. Он только вычистил от песка диван. Пес встрепенулся, почувствовав взгляд человека, поднялся и затрусил в дом. Ремус тоже поднялся и встал на пороге:  
\- Перекинься, Сириус, - упрямо сказал он. – Я не собираюсь снова чистить диван.  
Пес фыркнул. Ремус упорно преграждал ему путь. Тогда тот встал на задние лапы и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Ремус молчал. Пес чихнул и лизнул Ремуса, обдавая горячим дыханием его щеки и нос.  
\- Это не сработает, - сказал Люпин. Его щеки немного порозовели. Пес опустился на четыре лапы и вздохнул. Ремус сел на порог, и голова его была вровень с лохматой мордой. Он потрепал пса за ухом, а тот уткнулся большим черным носом ему в шею и тихо заскулил.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Ремус громко. – Я сделаю нам чай.  
Сириус неохотно перекинулся в человека, и долго и демонстративно отряхивал волосы от песка. Он был одет в магловские джинсы и вязаный свитер. В последнее время он не расставался со свитерами даже в жаркие дни. Ремус поставил две чашки и заварочный чайник на стол. Сириус придвинул пепельницу к себе и закурил.  
\- Если бы не сигареты, ты бы так и оставался собакой, - проговорил Люпин.  
\- Что слышно от Гарри? – перебил его Сириус.  
\- Я говорил с ним сегодня днем, - сказал Ремус, наливая в кружки кипяток. – Свадьба будет весной. Мы приглашены.  
\- А сам он что? Приедет? – Сириус крутил кружку в руках и смотрел в пол.  
\- Если только на день всех святых. До этого он слишком занят в аврорате, - Люпин пил чай и смотрел на Сириуса. – Ему уже…  
\- Двадцать один, да, я думал об этом, - Сириус потушил сигарету и пытался засунуть ее в пепельницу. – Как нам, когда мы… когда это все…  
\- Да, как нам, когда мы, - грустно улыбнулся Люпин. – Он взрослый. Дядюшки с сомнительной репутацией ему вряд ли интересны.  
\- В этом возрасте как раз и нужны дядюшки с сомнительной репутацией, - запротестовал Сириус, но слабо.  
\- Не с такой, как у нас, - Ремус переместился на диван и поставил кружку на столик, рядом с тарелкой подсохшего печенья. – Признай, Сириус, мы довольно унылы.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Сириус и залпом выпил чай из своей кружки. Он сел рядом с Ремусом и положил ему голову на плечо.  
– Двадцатилетний я возненавидел бы меня, - он обдумал свои слова и потер лицо рукой, - правда, скорее всего, не только за это.  
Ремус рассеянно хмыкнул и посмотрел на часы.  
\- Он пришлет зелье. Снейп делает это каждый месяц, а ты каждый раз нервничаешь.  
\- Осталось всего два дня, - тихо сказал Люпин. – Может, сова затерялась.  
\- Если что, я буду с тобой, - прошептал Сириус ему в ухо, и со вздохом на коленях у Люпина развалился большой черный пес.  
\- Сириус, ну я же только почистил диван, - лениво возмутился Ремус. Пес тихо заскулил и спрятал морду Люпину в живот. Ремус запустил руки в черный жесткий мех и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты будешь со мной, - пробормотал он.

***

На следующее утро Люпин никак не мог выбраться из кровати. Его мутило, голова раскалывалась от боли, суставы ныли. Сириус, как всегда, умчался к морю с первыми солнечными лучами. В коттедже было прохладно, ветер дул с моря прямо в оставленную открытой дверь. Ремус надел клетчатый махровый халат и вздохнул.  
\- Я вижу, ты остался мастером по защитным чарам, - прозвучал знакомый голос из гостиной. – Однако навык закрывания двери освоить так и не сумел.  
Ремус выглянул из спальни и удивленно охнул:  
\- Северус? Как ты нас нашел?  
\- С вашими способностями к скрытности это совсем несложно, будь уверен, - Северус Снейп сидел на единственном чистом стуле, Ремус про себя называл его гостевым стулом и не пускал на него Сириуса, как в собачьем, так и в человеческом виде. Он был в простой черной мантии, уставший и слегка похудевший, и всем своим видом демонстрировал безразличие. «Раньше это было презрение», - с удивлением отметил про себя Ремус. На столе стоял пузырек с аконитовым зельем и он тут же забыл обо всем остальном.  
\- Я думал, не дождусь его, - сказал он, не отрывая глаз от пузырька. – Можно?  
Северус пожал плечами, и Ремус тут же выпил мерзко пахнущую жидкость большими и быстрыми глотками. Он облегченно вздохнул и почувствовал, как тошнота и головная боль отступили.  
\- В прошлый раз без него было совсем тяжело, - проговорил он.  
\- Я помню, - сухо сказал Снейп. – Поэтому когда не услышал твоих нелепых благодарностей через камин, поехал сюда сам. Блэк не мог купить вам нормальный дом? Этот совсем без чар, не считая твоих жалких попыток наладить домоводство.  
\- Чаю? – улыбнулся Люпин. – Могу приготовить завтрак.  
\- Если только без магии, - ответил Снейп и снял мантию – солнце уже наполнило внутренний дворик и согрело гостиную и кухню через окно в задней двери. Люпин посмотрел на его свободную белую рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами, а потом на свой махровый халат. Пояс был обгрызен с одной стороны.  
\- Я быстро переоденусь, - сказал он и поставил сковородку на плиту. Северус только хмыкнул в ответ.  
***  
\- Я говорю тебе, это был предлог! – Сириус рылся в кухонном шкафу в поисках съеденной Ремусом два часа назад шоколадки. Сегодня он был одет в старые шорты и длинный бежевый кардиган на пуговицах. Это была приятная замена свитеру – бежевый придавал коже Сириуса теплое свечение. Он успел с утра залезть в море, и теперь его черные волосы еще больше вились, и Ремусу хотелось запустить в них пальцы – так же, как он всегда делал, когда Сириус в анимагической форме ложился ему на колени. Вместо этого он положил яйца на тосты и стал нарезать помидоры.  
\- Северусу не слишком-то нравится здесь находиться, - через пару минут заметил Ремус. Сириус оторвал глаза от тарелки и посмотрел на Ремуса недоверчиво.  
\- Что? – Ремус пожал плечами. - Он понимал, что аконитовое зелье и его последствия в какой-то мере его ответственность, вот и пришел. Хотя я и пытался объяснить ему, что это не так.  
\- Ремус, - невнятно сказал Сириус, доедая тост. – Он ел яичницу с тобой! Я впервые в жизни видел, как эта выхухоль что-то ест. Помимо своих соплей, конечно же.  
Ремус отодвинул тарелку с йогуртом.  
\- Сорок два года, Сириус, тебе сорок два года.  
Сириус улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и мечтательно посмотрел в окно. Над пляжем, на котором, как обычно, не было ни души – Ремус подозревал, что Сириус приложил к этому руку – поднимались столпы песка, редкие растения гнулись под порывами ветра, а далеко на границе моря и неба темнели грозовые тучи.  
\- Я прошу тебя не ходить к морю в шторм, - серьезно сказал Ремус, плотнее закутываясь в кофту. Порыв ветра захлопнул дверь в сад и оба мужчины вздрогнули и оглянулись. Сириус молча засунул незажженную сигарету в рот и снова полез в шкаф за шоколадкой.  
\- Ты ему нравишься, - сквозь зубы пробормотал Сириус. – Он ненавидит тебя за это, конечно, но ты ему нравишься. Снейпу. Он пишет тебе письма. Я, возможно, порвал парочку. Я не уверен.  
Ремус растерянно смотрел на грязные тарелки в раковине пару секунд, потом перевел взгляд на Сириуса.  
Сириус залез головой в шкаф и даже не думал показываться.  
\- Сириус, - осторожно начал Люпин, - ты ведь понимаешь, что ты для меня…  
\- Да где эта блядская шоколадка? – проорал Сириус в шкаф.  
Ремус вздохнул и достал сигарету из пачки на столе.  
\- Я ее съел, - сказал он и закурил.  
***  
Пробуждение после превращения под аконитовым зельем было куда приятнее. И под этим Ремус, конечно, понимал, что ему не хотелось сожрать свои руки от боли. Он огляделся в поисках Сириуса или черного пса, но кровать была пуста, как и всегда. На тумбочке стояла кружка с чаем, на которую было наложено заклинание подогрева, рядом лежала подтаявшая плитка шоколадки. Ремус машинально сжевал половину плитки и запил ее горячим чаем. Ему не хватало сил одеться, поэтому он закутался в плед и высунул голову в гостиную.  
\- Сириус! – громко позвал он.  
В ответ ему чихнул черный пес, через минуту перекинувшийся в Сириуса. Люпин положил руку ему на лоб и озабоченно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я пойду за палочкой. И мы еще об этом поговорим.  
\- Муни, я просто замерз, - пробормотал Сириус.  
\- Я просил тебя не ходить на море в шторм, я просил! – Люпин не заметил, как повысил голос. – Я знаю, что утром была гроза, я чувствовал это даже будучи волком. Сириус, я не знаю, я просто не знаю, почему… - он резко замолчал. Сириус лежал на диване, почти не видимый под темно-синим пледом. Ремус взял палочку и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он. – Перестань быть идиотом.  
Сириус сверкнул глазами из-под пледа. Ремус положил руку ему на лоб.  
\- Иногда я просто не могу, - пробормотал он еле слышно, - не могу остановиться.  
Он протянул руку к Ремусу – кожа была очень холодной и почти прозрачной – как в снах Ремуса, когда Сириус приходил к нему из-за Завесы. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул. Сириус вздохнул.  
\- Я просто бегу вдоль моря, - прошептал он.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Люпин. – Я сварю тебе зелье от простуды.  
\- ТЫ не умеешь его варить, - пробормотал Сириус, - Помнишь, как Слагхорна перекосило, когда ты был особенно в ударе.  
\- Лили сварила идеальное зелье, - сказал Ремус, поглаживая Сириуса по руке, - и отпаивала потом им Джеймса, когда тот вернулся с астрономической башни.  
\- Даа, - нежно протянул Сириус, но потом нахмурился. – Ты лучше позови Снейпа.  
Ремус пошел к камину, предчувствуя, что на него будут долго и с удовольствием орать.  
Снейп был сонный, в темно-зеленом свитере и подозрительно магловских штанах.  
\- Буду через 10 минут, - сказал он после путанных объяснений Люпина.  
\- Зачем, я и сам могу сварить зелье от простуды! – немного обиженно сказал Люпин, но Снейп уже отключился. Сириус лежал на диване, его лоб покрывала испарина.  
\- Сириус! – тихо позвал его Люпин. Ответа не было.  
\- Ты глупый дурацкий пес, Сириус Блэк, - пробормотал Ремус, аккуратно снимая с него мокрую одежду. Потом он отлевитировал его на кровать и укрыл своим любимым одеялом. 

***  
Снейп провел в спальне уже почти два часа, Ремус же ходил от крыльца к саду, от сада к кухне и обратно в гостиную. Снейп подал ему знак рукой, и Ремус зашел в спальню.  
\- Сейчас я дал ему противовоспалительное, - сказал он, убирая пузырьки в сумку. – Он должен скоро очнуться.  
\- Это была необычная простуда, - сказал Ремус еле слышно. – Он весь побелел.  
\- Я не могу сказать, - поджал губы Снейп. – Может быть что угодно. Чрезмерное использование анимагии, долгосрочные последствия Азкабана.  
Он скривился и неохотно добавил:  
\- Это может быть и Завеса.  
\- Завеса?  
\- О, Снейп, - сказал Сириус. Он был все еще неестественно бледным и глаза его оставались немного туманными, – Ты пришел меня спасти.  
\- Как бы мне ни было больно это делать, - проговорил Снейп и собирался вставать, но Сириус ухватил его за рукав рубашки.  
\- Что еще, Блэк?  
\- Извини меня, Снейп. Я сделал тебе много плохого. Ты тоже делал много плохого, но, в конечном счете, выиграл я.  
\- Тебе лишь бы выиграть, - пробормотал Снейп, выдергивая руку. – Что ты делаешь, Блэк?  
\- Заставляю двадцатиоднолетнего меня ненавидеть себя еще больше, - сказал Блэк. – Я порвал твои письма, Снейп. Для Ремуса. Тебе придется ему все сказать самому.  
Снейп изменился в лице. Ремус потер глаза ладонью. Он видел, как щеки Северуса покраснели от злости.  
\- Ты порвал мои письма Люпину? – сказал Снейп очень тихо.  
\- Да, - Сириус откинулся на подушки. – Я за это извинялся в основном. И за другие вещи тоже. Но в основном за это. Думаю, мне надо немного поспать. О, привет, Муни.  
Ремус убрал ему челку с лица и укрыл одеялом. Сириус тут же снова уснул. Снейп стоял и смотрел на свои ноги.  
\- Я думаю, он выдумал эти письма, - бодро сказал Ремус. – Что ты говорил про завесу?  
Они сидели за деревянным столом рядом с приоткрытым окном. Шторм давно прошел, но ветер все никак не успокаивался, и створки периодически протяжно скрипели.  
\- Он пробыл за ней довольно долго, - сказал Снейп и сделал глоток чая из любимой чашки Сириуса. – Мы толком не знаем, что там на самом деле случилось. Она может звать его назад. Такие вещи мало кто изучал, и Блэк не самый благоприятный подопытный.  
Ремус проигнорировал его последнее замечание.  
\- Он может поддаться этому зову? – серьезно спросил он. – Уйти в море? Не вернуться, стать тенью самого себя? Исчезнуть?  
Он достал сигарету из пачки Сириуса и закурил под неодобрительным взглядом Снейпа.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Снейп глухим голосом и посмотрел на Ремуса. – У него есть повод остаться по эту сторону?  
\- Есть, - твердо сказал Ремус и зажмурился. – Я надеюсь, что есть.  
\- Он не выдумал письма, - сказал Снейп, повернувшись к окну.  
\- Я знаю,- ответил Ремус и улыбнулся. - Я нашел их в камине, слегка пожеванными. Хочешь посмотреть на наш сад?  
Северус Снейп оскорбленно смотрел на перерытые клумбы с пожухлыми петуньями и одинокими астрами. Ситуацию спасали только раскидистые кусты смородины, две яблони и большие заросли перечной мяты.  
\- Не выгляди таким шокированным, - сказал хрипло Сириус. Он уже не казался полупрозрачным, его нос немного покраснел от холода, а глаза отдавали морской синевой. Он надел любимый свитер Люпина и жевал недозрелое яблоко. – Я просто люблю копать ямы.  
\- Я бы направил твою энергию в нужное русло, - задумчиво сказал Северус.  
\- Правда? – ухмыльнулся Сириус. – Давай-ка поподробнее про русло.  
Люпин закрыл лицо обеими руками и улыбнулся.  
\- Я сделаю чай, - сказал он.

***  
Ровно в два часа дня в дверь постучали. Сириус, снова в желтом свитере и свободных джинсах, встрепенулся на диване. Ремус выключил плиту и открыл дверь. За ней стоял Северус с картонной коробкой в руках.  
\- Там базилик,- сказал он вместо приветствия, запуская вместе с собой холодный воздух последних августовских дней. Сириус поежился и улыбнулся. Ремус забрал у Северуса коробку.  
\- Мы посадим его в горшки, - сказал он, – в саду уже слишком холодно. Спасибо, Северус. Останешься на обед?  
\- Ты просто не можешь отказаться, - буднично заметил Сириус. – Муни готовит лучшую в мире пасту. И мы достали бутылку праздничного вина.  
\- Действительно? – поднял бровь Северус. Под мантией он снова был в магловской одежде, и Ремусу это нравилось. Еще ему нравилось то, как щеки Сириуса розовели, когда Северус поднимал бровь.  
\- Ну, не совсем, - сказал Сириус, садясь на стул для гостей. – Это была последняя бутылка в деревенском магазине. Она могла забродить. Когда-то это могло быть пиво.  
После обеда они втроем вышли на пляж. Ремус дал Северусу свою теплую куртку, а сам закутался в длинный, до колен, кардиган Сириуса. Море было спокойным, светло-серым и приветливым. Сириус намотал на шею полосатый шарф и жевал красное яблоко. Ремус подошел совсем близко к воде и задумчиво смотрел на барашки пены.  
\- Так что, ты останешься? – спросил Сириус, откусывая большой кусок яблока. – Я уже трансфигурировал кровать.  
\- Правда, Блэк? Это твоя лучшая фраза? – Снейп убрал волосы с лица, но ветер снова и снова пытался растрепать их.  
\- Если она работает, значит, она достаточно хороша, - пожал плечами Блэк. – Ремус давно тебя любит. А я… мне нужен еще кто-то, чтобы…  
\- Чтобы ты копал правильные ямы? – сказал Снейп, наблюдая за Ремусом, который снял ботинки и стоял на мокром песке и волны легко касались его стоп. Снейп улыбался. Сириус улыбнулся тоже.  
\- А ты останешься? – спросил Снейп через некоторое время. – Я не хочу быть утешителем для вдовца.  
Сириус помолчал и потом посмотрел на Снейпа немного растерянно:  
\- Я думал, что не знаю. Думал, что не смогу остаться, что это одолженное кем-то время, что я не нужен Гарри, Ремусу, и, уж конечно, тебе.  
\- А что сейчас? – Северус смотрел на Ремуса - тот отпрыгнул от большой волны и смешно поскользнулся на песке, перескочив через яму, которую Сириус выкопал вчера.  
Сириус распустил волосы и размотал шарф так, чтобы он струился по ветру. Щеки его опять порозовели.  
\- Я, пожалуй, останусь здесь, - сказал, наконец, он. – Останусь с Муни, останусь с тобой. В этом дурацком маленьком коттедже с горшками базилика и красными яблоками. Кстати, я нашел заначку шоколада у Ремуса в тумбочке. Всегда удивлялся, откуда он его берет. В среднем ящике второе дно.  
Ремус снова обулся и медленно шел обратно, засунув руки в огромные карманы кардигана, его волосы растрепались на ветру. Он смотрел на них двоих и улыбался.  
\- Что ж, - ответил Северус, внимательно глядя на Блэка, - ради этого стоит остаться.


End file.
